Used
by Foolinq Love
Summary: Spike has enough of Buffy's abusing his heart and an old flame comes back. Takes place in Season 7 after Angel's return.
1. You Shone

"Used"

By; Foolinq Love

The Slayer stared at the platinum blonde vampire with wide, emerald pools of confusion and pain. As he looked back at her, he knew she felt bad for her actions. Something inside him had broken when he saw those two pairs of lips met together. Now, Spike and Buffy stood in the back of the Summers residence. Angel and the gang were inside, probably going over plans and research findings. Yet, the leader and her support stood outside, looking at each other. One was there for answers, while the other was there for support. It was obvious only one would get their wish granted.

"So, he's back," Spike said softly, his British accent so clear and defined. Odd how it was still ripe after all these years in America. Angel lost his accent; he worked with a fury to rid of it. To rid of his horrid past as Liam. Shame, it was. The Slayer's eyes fell to the green grass under her black boots. Eyes falling to the place she once rested in peace. She sometimes missed it. Spike caught her hues at the ground. Extending a hand, he brought her visage up, looking up at his again.

Dropping his hand, the Slayer's head stayed up. She took in a deep breath of the cool night air and responded with a simple, "Yeah." Looking into the azure pools of dismay and disappointment, she shifted uneasily. "He knew he was needed. The big battle against the First and all. That's the only reason," she explained. Jealousy was expected of the blonde vampire and when the love of his un-life looked into his eyes, she saw it. She saw that hatred of his sire rage in his blood. 

"I saw. I saw the kiss and the way your eyes shinned when you saw him," he said softly to her. Pain filled him the moment their lips touched. He filled with hatred for both, but he could never actually hate Buffy. No. He loved her with every ounce of his soul and body. She was his world. She was his everything.

Emerald eyes gently closed. Sighing heavily, she opened them, looking into the vampire's eyes. "You know I'll always love him, but he left me so I could have this normal life—not knowing that I wouldn't understand. He says he loved me, but in my eyes, he didn't. You, Spike, never left me. Even when I screamed at you to leave, you didn't. You can look into my eyes and read me like a book." She took a long rest, moving closer to the vampire. Placing a warm hand upon his cheek, she looked deep into his eyes. "That's the difference between you and him."

Scoffing at her words, Spike chuckled. "What does that have to do with Slaya?" he spit out. "You love him and I was your rebound guy. I accept that. I know you kissed him. I know why. But, I want to know why you had to break my heart again?" His voice became softer as his words went on.

Perplexed, the Slayer raised a brow at him. She didn't understand it. "W-what do you mean?" she asked, tripping over her words. Her hand dropped to her side as she looked at him in confusion. A gentle smirk came across the male's lips as he looked at her. That sick grin of his was saying—"You know."

"Don't pretend you don't know Slaya," he said bitterly. "It's obvious you know. You've broken and smashed my heart countless times. Then, you mended it and cradled it warmly, misleading me to this. Why now? Why after all this?" he asked. He was hurt by her actions, but how many times had she hurt him with them? How many times had she plainly hurt him? This time, Spike was taking it seriously. He took it further than normally this time. Usually, he'd shrug it off, but this time, he was clearly upset.

Confused in how to explain her greeting to her ex, the Slayer didn't say a word. She looked at Spike, as if ashamed of what she had done now. "Ah," he said, "don't want to talk about it now. Well, I do." He took a step away from her and began, "After every time you've hurt me, I've ignored it and still loved you with all my heart. Haven't you ever wondered if one day, I'd just get sick of it, and walk away?" He didn't wait for her answer. "I can't deal with it anymore. I don't want to either. You, Slaya, have finally drove me over the edge. You've finally forced me to leave."

Gazing up at him, she didn't know what to say. "Spike. . . I don't. You—but . . .you can't," she said in a sad tone. He couldn't leave her now. Not before the final battle. What was he thinking? He couldn't up and leave her now. But, oh, he could. He had enough of her using him. That was the straw that broke the camel's back. Gently, she gazed a hand against his cheek. "Please," she whispered.

Closing his eyes, Spike tried to ignore her. "I'm tired of being used Slayer. I'm finished." He removed her hand from his face and turned around. Combat boots smashed on the ground as the platinum blonde moved away from the Slayer. Away from his life. Away from Dawn. Away from the battle. 

Tears began to well in her eyes as she watched him move away. She felt a hand fall upon her shoulder. "Where's he going?" asked Angel. Buffy looked down, tears dropping to the grass below. Saying nothing, she moved away from the other vampire and into her abode. 


	2. Crimson

****

"Used"

By; Foolinq Love

Crimson tiers began to curl upward into a sickly smile as Spike came into the view of her dismal and pain filled pools. Her hands were neatly folded in front of her, by her black skirt, blowing with the wind. He and the Slayer spoke together, it was obvious both were in pain. Running slender digits over the silky material of her black and purple shirt, she watched them with a great interest. Her long tresses hung against her shoulders and moved slightly in the wind. "William dearest is dying with her hatred. She doesn't love him. He's a fool for thinking so," she whispered. Suddenly, Spike walked away from the Slayer and began to move toward her. Tears sprang from the Slayer's eyes as Angel walked out to comfort her. The platinum blonde vampire noticed her and ceased. _"Dru_," he muttered out. A smile came over her face and she took a hand to his visage. Rubbing it softly, she smiled. "Come away William. We shall leave this horrid place now," she whispered to him. 

Spike closed his eyes. "Dru—why are you here?" he asked softly, confused by her arrival at Sunny D. She smiled at him and rubbed his cheek gently before letting her hand drop to her side. Wrapping her arms around him, she pulled him closer and rested her head on his shoulder. Slowly, she began to sway around, as if dancing with the platinum blonde vampire. "D-Dru," he stuttered, "what are you doing?" A soothing hiss came from those beautiful lips of hers and he immediately became quiet.

"I missed you Spike. A beautiful ghost of you came along and told me of the pain you felt," she said in a velvety whisper. She continued to sway her hips around, moving him along with her. "He told me you hurt. You're in pain. I had to come and take you away," she said, still whispering. Spike closed his eyes, in a trance by her beauty and words. He didn't mind that fact that she was here anymore. He was embracing it. 

Slowly, he slid his arms around her, pulling her cold body close to his. He had forgotten what her cool touch felt like after so long. "Dru, I have to stay. I was just. . fed up and confused back there. The Slayer needs me. She needs me to fight the fight. Win the battle," he said softly, eyes still closed. Slender hands ran to his head and soft digits began to play along with the platinum tresses.

A soft moan escaped from Spike's arid lips. He really had forgotten what this felt like. "Doesn't matter now. Mummy's here," she said, pulling her head away. Looking deep into his eyes, she saw a love for the Slayer she couldn't suppress. "Spike, I'm back for you now. We can leave. It's obvious you don't want to stay here with. . . _her_," she said bluntly. The male vampire shook his head slowly. 

Perplexed, that's what he was. "I-I don't know," he stumbled, unsure of what to say to the old flame. "I'm needed. What else can I do?" he asked softly. Drusilla pursed her lips together and looked at him, no expression in her deep and dark pools of misery. Her swaying motion ceased. 

Supposedly, venerable, Drusilla now felt as if her power over William was slowly drifting away. Ever since he tried to stake her to show his disgusting love for the Slayer, she had the vaguest idea he didn't love her anymore. "I suppose you think you can just ignore the fact I came back for you, hmm?" Drusilla spat out. "Well, it's not like that. The ways of the Slayer will have your head. Her eyes'll put you down. Then, the moon will weep down upon your ashes and I will have to go find another Daddy for Miss Edith," she said. 

Closed eyes of crystal and soul laid upon Spike's face. Slowly, he nodded. "I know Love, but I'm needed," he said in a hushed whisper. Opening his eyes, he leaned forward and gently placed a kiss upon Drusilla's forehead. "After the battle . . . that's when I'll leave with you." Drusilla gazed down upon the ground.

Softly, she whispered, "Your end will come sooner than that William." Spike, unsure of her latest words, kissed her forehead again. Muscular hands rubbed against her bare arms. The friction created a warmth unusual to Drusilla's fair skin. She pulled away a tad and looked up at him with wide eyes. "She's changing you."

Azure eyes closed. Spike nodded slowly, being amicable with the words from Dru. "I should go. She's probably ready to start. I need to be there." He slowly opened his eyes, revealing her aesthetic form and visage to him once again. He took a step away, unsure of himself and his decisions. 

Final words before his return to the abode of the Slayer came from crimson tiers. "Your start shall be the end." Spike disregarded her nonsense and turned around, walking back to the Summers' residence. Drusilla watched him carefully and shook her head. "He'll be gone before he realizes what a mistake he made." She turned around and looked up at the large moon. "Won't he now?" 


End file.
